Category talk:Element Race Images
Separate galleries? ˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘Unimportant rant bullshit, skip this˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘ So part of what I've been doing on the wiki lately is to combine at least all the demon galleries of the same race/clan that have been kept seperate due to one using the Japanese/AG translations name and one the English Nocturne names. There are also a few cases where IMAGINE gave a race a new name and I try to merge the images added to those categories in too. I've decided not to combine the parent category pages of the races/clans though since *People would probably still add to those old categories *It would require manually removing categories from each indivual demon and those are pretty throughly categorized already unlike images. Removing or editing categories is a lot more of a pain then to add them due to how things work. *Who cares really? So I've just made each alternative name for a race/clan a subcategory of the race names used in Nocturne (the "Master Category", this'll be important later) which works just as well. Anyway, the reason for this rant is because I've run into another dilemma. Should I make a special case for the Element Race? I've previously done something similar with the Seraph/Daitenshi/Herald Race since it seemed to me like only the four archangels and Metatron (who was only added in a later version anyway) were meant to be Seraphs. The Herald Race created for Strange Journey seems to have become the English equivalent of the Daitenshi Clan (which the four archangles had been previously part of) yet since none of the Seraphs actually appear in Strange Journey (except Metatron but as I said, special case) I can't be sure if the Herald Race is meant for those guys in future installments. In the end, I decided to keep all 3 of the galleries around (actually just 2, Herald Race Images now go directly into the Herald Race parent category because I think it made sense at the time) and just added notes to each that will not be read. Hey, works for me! ˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘'ACTUAL STUFF TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT'˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘˘ So, is the Element Race only supposed to consist of the 4 elemental spirits Aeros, Aquans, Erthys and Flaemis? Is the Prime Race really the true translated successor to the Seirei Clan? In this case, it's actually easier then the whole angel thing (don't read that) since the four elementals are actually part of the Prime race and since it features exactly the same demons as the Seirei Clan did. The answer is pretty clear. That only leaves the real question: Which one do I make the "Master Category"? That's the category which will have all the other alternative namings as sub-categories. Now while Element Race is probably the obvious choice due to it being seemingly the most accepted name of the race on the Wiki (what with the actual race article being named that and all) it does pose the very first question of the paragraph. The Prime Race certainly does seems to be a much more general term for these demons. Which one indeed... Feel free to precede your response with a "fucking" for added emphasis. Category:Signs_of_fucking_serious_OCD -- Snowmanie 00:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'd just take the most recent/most recurring (whichever we usually use) term as the overall term for the race/master category, and not worry about the fact that it is no longer just the four elements. Divergent race evolution and all that. I'd say the same for the Seraphim/Heralds as well. Unless I am not getting you.--Otherarrow 02:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmmm, guess I'll go with element race then. Think I'll keep the other galleries around though until we get some more games in the series localized that may show how they plan to keep the race names in the future. -- Snowmanie 12:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC)